gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gem
The Gem is an episode by Agentpman1. Summary Hot Dog discovers a mysterious gem on the ground, so he takes it. But You must be very careful on how you use them! Characters Hot Dog Sullvan Dog Everyone else lol. Transcript (Episode starts.) Hot Dog: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SULLVAN!!! Sullvan: AH! W-what!!?? Hot Dog: What's that? (Sees a red gem.) Sullvan: Looks like the gang left on of the gems here. Be careful with it. Who knows what it can do? (Leaves.) Hot Dog: .....Huehuehue. I'm gonna take it with me. (Takes gem.) And I'm gonna eat it. (About to eat gem.) Wait...What if something bad happens? Like last time.....(Flashback to Why Everyone Hates Hot Dog.) Hot Dog: (Holding up the match, and turning it on.) Hot Dog: WITH THE POWER OF TACOS, AND THE BURNING OF THE FEELINGS YOU HAVE WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO GO ANYWHERE, I GIVE MY SELF, THE POWAH OF FIYA!!! (Drops match on floor.) (Shows town on fire, and Hot Dog on fire.) Hot Dog: ......Ssssss ohhhh.....You know what? I'll get my fiya powahs another day <:P. (Slowly walks away.) (Flashback ends.) Hot Dog: .....Hm.....Wait! I know! (Cracks gem.) Good! It's dead! So it can't set me, or anything else on fire! I'm now going to eat- WAIT! What if.... (Shows flashback of The Shame of The Quadruplets.) Martha- Clean Elmore up! You destroyed Elmore, and I'm not in love with you! Stop also flirting me! Remy- Okay! (Mabel releases him) Martha- (gives him a broom) clean up, loser! (Meanwhile, Remy cleans up Elmore) (Remy was about to strike them) Mabel- don't you dare hit us or we'll call our ancestors! (Remy continues sweeping, the flashback ends) Hot Dog: ....Hm...I did set the town on fire, and I didn't get in trouble! So I guess I'll just- BUT WAIT!! Agent: Oh my god.. HURRY UP!! Hot Dog: (Throws brick at me. Wait WHAT!?) NO. WAIT YO TURN LITTLE BOY. Remy killed everyone, and RC, Rhianna, and even GumballFangirl123 got mad at Shakalakamam for that...So....If I kill anyone....Oh no...... (Happy again.) Oh wait! I set the town on fire, and only one person died! (That was Dinky. lol.) And no one got mad at me for that either! So i'm ready! (Eats gem.) Yummy! (Hot Dog gets set on fire.) Hot Dog: AH! AAAAHHHH!! (Runs around, setting everything else on fire.) Oh no! That's not good! Um..(Runs outside the house.) FIRE GO AWAY!!! (Touches building, which sets fire to one building to another.) Uh.... (The whole town gets set on fire.) Hot Dog: .....Um...(Looks at Mabel.) Hey, Mabel! I just wanted to let you know you lost control, and set the town on fire again! (Silence.) Sorry, dude! I'm just saying! (Leaves.) Mabel: (Quietly.) *Sigh* Idiot... (Episode Ends.) Gallery TBA Trivia *This episode was the first the reference an episode/movie from Gumball Final Fantasy. (When the town is in an eternal summer, Hot Dog reference's Burned.) Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Episodes by Agentpman1